


The Betta（斗鱼）

by ParanoidM



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidM/pseuds/ParanoidM
Summary: 奥尼斯.金格雷夫收到了一封威胁信及一卷录像带。他播放了录像带，透过荧幕，他看到了自己的兄弟。
Kudos: 1





	The Betta（斗鱼）

**Author's Note:**

> *以完全独立的OC进行创作的NSFW故事  
*包含Mob，暴力等过激要素  
*再次重申，本文包含五雷轰顶级别过激剧情，如果你讨厌上述要素的话，请立刻关闭本页面  
*完结于2019年

*  
就在那时，奥尼斯突然明白了，在他心中，布雷夫就是一尾斗鱼。  
那是发生在几年之前的事情。因为某些原因，他收到了投资方送来的特别礼物——一些被分别装在不同鱼缸中的暹罗斗鱼。他把鱼缸摆放在了办公室中，尽他所能去饲养那些艳丽又高傲的生命，看它们舒展柔软而多彩的尾鳍，在铺垫了软沙与水草的水中游荡。投资方并没有详细解释如何饲养这些脾气古怪的小鱼，因为这些鱼不过是作为商业谈判的筹码，微不足道的附赠品。它们足够美丽、特殊、引人在意，这就是它们存在的价值。没有人在意这些鱼被送走之后到底能存活多久。  
除了饲养这些鱼的人。  
透过屏幕，他与布雷夫四目相对。布雷夫是被其他人强行唤醒的，起初，昏迷的探险家伤痕累累地躺在地上，双手被拘束于身后，无法动弹。围在布雷夫身边的人向他泼了一桶水，他能够清晰地看到布雷夫脸上的血迹被清水冲掉了大半，但仍有一些已经干涸的血痕保留在了那张脸上。  
探险家绿色的眼睛中融入了一丝迷茫，水珠混杂着未干的血液从他的发梢滴落，坠落在水泥地上，摔得粉碎。刚刚恢复意识的他呆滞了片刻，随即，他立马明白了目前的状况。他试图挣扎，但很快就又被另一群人压了下来。这一系列的动作引发了人群的哄笑。  
“看啊，金格雷夫先生醒了！”  
镜头又拉近了一些，布雷夫脸上的伤口也因此完全呈现在了录像带中。他的脸颊看起来有些发肿，鼻子也在淌着血，但比起这些小伤，显然，额头上的那道裂口才最为恐怖。他对着相机露出了凶神恶煞的表情，但没有起到任何威慑作用。  
“别用那个名字叫我！我和金格雷夫没有任何关系....！”柯达，或者是其他知名品牌的摄影机完好地将这句话记录了下来。“我已经和金格雷夫家一刀两断了！我不懂你们为什么要找上我，但你们要是想用我来要挟金格雷夫的话，很遗憾，你们的计划已经落空了！”  
这件事情奥尼斯也心知肚明，但即使如此，直接听到自己的弟弟说出这样的话也还是会令他感到悲伤。布雷夫的话音未落，嬉笑与谩骂再度传开。没有人原意相信这样的话，因为那些摆在书店里的《金格雷夫游记》系列，署名全都是布雷夫.金格雷夫，毋庸置疑。  
这是只有他们兄弟三人才知道的事情。布雷夫确实已经不再是金格雷夫家的一员了，但之所以再次使用这个姓氏作为笔名，只是因为这是挑战金格雷夫家族权威的最好方式。对于商业人才辈出的金格雷夫家来说，布雷夫的游记无疑是一种侮辱，然而对于读者们而言，这个奇怪的姓氏没有任何意义。多数的人只在乎书中的内容，希望从阅读中获得快乐，少数的人会记住作者，以便新书出版时能够及时获知讯息，而滋事者只记住了金格雷夫。  
“哈！你以为你那种蹩脚的解释会有人相信吗？”有人一脚踹向布雷夫的腹部，向来坚强的探险家此刻因吃痛而闷哼一声，他蜷起自己的身体，就像是一条落败的、收起骄傲尾鳍的斗鱼。  
“也许你觉得自己已经和金格雷夫没有关系了，但遗憾的是，我们不这样想。”一只手伸向了布雷夫，拽着他的头发，强行让他看向上方。他的喉咙因吞咽口水而上下滑动，这样的场景显得十分微妙，“现在，你是我们的筹码，你别无选择。”  
“去他妈的筹码....！你们到底想要做什么！”  
他尽力了，奥尼斯看得出他真的想用尽全身力气去攻击抓着他头发的人，但在对方察觉到他的意图后，更多的人一拥而上，把他死死地按在了地上。  
“别那么紧张，金格雷夫先生，我们不会要你的命。杀了你的话，警察会一窝蜂地找上来，谁会去做那种吃力不讨好的事情呢？”看来负责摄影的人早已被嘱咐过了，他在拍摄时小心翼翼地避开了所有滋事者的面孔，只让布雷夫一个人的脸出现在录像中。“我们只是想通过你抓住金格雷夫的把柄而已。别紧张，我们尽量速战速决。”  
“不过，也许你会因此而感到尽兴也说不定？”说完，人群中再次爆发出笑声。  
那个时候的布雷夫并不知道他即将面临的是什么，但是奥尼斯.金格雷夫知道。随录像带一同寄来的还有一些照片，这些照片都是出现在录像中的内容。他咬着牙，收紧掌心，强迫自己观看这盘录像，但他心中似乎有一个诡异的想法开始作祟。这样的想法令人胆战心惊，奥尼斯尽可能地让自己忽视了这个想法，继续将注意力放在录像上。  
那只手松开了布雷夫的头发，向下拂过他的脸，他的喉结，他的胸膛，再一直向下，直到他的胯，他的股间。这是一种莫大的羞辱，即使对此毫无了解，布雷夫也在瞬间明白了他的意图。“妈的....见鬼，你们都疯了！”他拼劲全力想要挣脱桎梏，但现在的他没有一点反抗能力。  
“放开我！你们这群疯子！”他扭动自己的身体，镜头却只对准了他摇晃着的胯部。  
“你的脾气真是像你的书一样火爆，老实讲，你这样子还真是怪吓人的。不过别担心，我们会帮你矫正一下你的坏脾气的，”说话人似乎故意把自己的声音拉长了数倍，“只需要靠一些小手段。”  
布雷夫断断续续的声音从录像中传了出来，奥尼斯不知道发生了什么，当镜头再次上移时，探险家的嘴里多出了一个黑色的口枷。这样的东西在贩卖成人用品的商店中随处可见，其销售源头无从查询，口味独特的人可以买到，心怀歹意的恶人也可以买到。被限制了话语自由的作家只能干瞪着眼，怒视着每一个靠近他的人，但却无计可施。  
“现在，就让我们来探索你吧，金格雷夫先生。”

*  
奥尼斯又想到了那些色彩斑斓的暹罗斗鱼。  
在收到这份礼物的不久后，他发现其中有一些鱼似乎进入了发情期。那个时候的奥尼斯对斗鱼的习性并未了解透彻，于是他未加思索，就将雌鱼与雄鱼放入了同一个鱼缸中。随后，他去参加了一个紧急会议，当会议结束后，回到办公室的他才意识到自己犯下了不可弥补的过错。  
斗鱼的自傲远超乎他的预料。那个时候，他看到鱼缸中的鱼交织在一起，相互攻击着对方。小一点的雌鱼几乎要被雄鱼撕碎了尾鳍，她的鳞片已经开始脱落，身上的色泽比起原先来说黯淡了不少，但她猛烈的回击也让战斗陷入了焦灼之中。两条鱼缠斗、旋转、在水中翻滚，软沙与水草顺应着水流，在水缸中不受控制地摇动。但还未等他将鱼分开，小小的雌鱼就已经咽了气。雌鱼凋零的身体慢慢漂浮到了水面之上，残破的身躯再一次舒展开，像是某种落入水中的破败的花朵。  
没有情感基础的交融对于斗鱼来说是一种莫大的侮辱，而眼前的布雷夫就像是被鱼群围困羞辱的、支离破碎的斗鱼。人们用粗暴的力度撕扯探险家的衬衫，让他小麦色的肌肤暴露在白炽灯的灯光下。那是一具久经磨炼的肉体，右臂处狰狞的伤疤向人们无声地诉说着它的主人曾经遭遇过的危险。但是现在，身体的主人却完全地沦落于他人的鼓掌之中。有一双粗糙的手从布雷夫的背后伸了出来，以一种极其下流的方式揉搓着他的胸膛，他的胸肌在那双手中被蹂躏成了一个扭曲且不可思议的形状。布雷夫发出了一阵闷音，但这只会让羞辱他的人愈发起劲。  
“你的胸膛真是漂亮，”像是故意数落他，有人这样说道，“没有什么胸毛，胸肌还这么软。如果你是女人就好了，虽然我们现在还是会把你当成女人来用。”  
布雷夫的面颊变得通红，他想要别过头去，却被人强行把头固定在了正面，不得不看着自己的胸膛被人玩弄得不成样子。那双手的力道太大了，他露出了有些痛苦的表情，但他别无选择。  
“金格雷夫先生，你的乳头会有感觉吗？”那双手不再覆于胸膛之上，而是趁布雷夫没有注意之时，掐住了他的乳首。“让我们来试试看你到底会不会有感觉。”  
探险家发出了呜咽声，在镜头下，他的乳首被迫牵引向前，导致他的胸部直接隆起了一个微小的弧度。白色的手一边揉搓着浅色的乳尖，一边向前拉扯，同时，又有一些人以同样粗暴的手法扯下了他的裤子。当人们发现布雷夫似乎有勃起的迹象时，他们开始了新一轮的羞辱。  
“太淫荡了！妈的，金格雷夫先生，你他妈真是个天生的婊子！我真不敢相信你是这样的人！”当这群尾随布雷夫长达半年之久的滋事者意识到这个毫无性生活可言的作家居然在这样的情况下变得微勃时，他们的话语中无不透露着取得胜利的喜悦。“你真是太心急了，我们还没玩够，你就已经开始享受了，这样可不礼貌啊，金格雷夫先生！”  
他们架起了布雷夫的腿，让他的股间暴露于众人的视野之下。探险家的腿上布满了伤痕，除了那些早已痊愈的伤口留下的伤疤，剩下的都是崭新的，大片大片的淤青。他的性器与穴口作为特写录入了录像带中，画面充斥着淫糜的色彩。  
“现在我们就要开始开发你的新领地了，开心吗？金格雷夫先生。”  
所谓开发，就是将一根根手指捅入那个甬道内，胡乱地搅动。那些手指拉扯着穴口，以一种毫不留情的方式开拓着探险家的秘境，向内收束的褶皱被众人看得一清二楚，连同穴内鲜嫩的肉色一道暴露在了摄影机下。布雷夫从嗓子中挤出了一丝喉音，他的脸似乎因痛苦而扭曲在了一起，但并没有人注意到这些异常。  
这是奥尼斯第一次接触这样的录像，他感觉自己心跳加速，面颊发烫，这样的录像对于他和布雷夫来说都是一种对于尊严的践踏。但奇怪的是，哪怕只有一瞬间，他感受到了比愤怒与屈辱更加强烈的情感，这样的画面在他的眼中甚至被赋予了某种悲惨艺术的美感。但很快，这样的想法就被他抛到了脑后，丢入到了装有恐吓信的废纸筒中。  
那些长得甚至有些不合理的手指搅弄着布雷夫的后庭，用奥尼斯能够想象的力道强行将穴口撑开，每一次手指的进出都会牵扯出晶莹的肠液。人们把洞窟的泉水淋在探险家的胸膛上，现在，就连乳晕都显现出了带有色情意味的水光。  
在这样的操弄下，布雷夫胯间的阴茎不断地挺立了起来。他的脸上露出了一种预示着绝望的表情，这是奥尼斯从未见过的表情。他的海绵体不断地膨胀、充血，柱体的颜色发生了奇妙的变化，遍布于其上的青筋隐隐凸显，整个性器慢慢变为了蓄势待发的状态。人们开始撸动探险家的性器，睾丸随着律动撞击着肌肤，声音啧啧作响；同时，他的穴口也在众目睽睽下被手指拉扯开来，展现出一个夸张的洞口。“你想让我们操你吗，金格雷夫先生？”恶魔般的低语传入每一个人的耳中，“机会难得，这样的见闻足够让你的作品大卖！如果你愿意的话，就把你的屁眼再张得大一些；如果你不愿意的话，那我们也可以再帮你一把，哈哈！”  
密闭的空间变得越发燥热，奥尼斯打开了空调，冷气让他稍微清醒了一些，紧接着，他就看到了布雷夫布满汗液的胸膛，淫液四溢的穴口。被强行撑开的内里在刺激的作用下不断收缩，以另一种方式表露出生机与活力。布雷夫在颤抖，因为愤怒，因为疼痛，也因为情欲。白色的手搔刮着阴茎的冠状沟，手指划过上方的孔洞，每动一下都会让探险家感到无可忍耐。前列腺液不断地泌出，就像是被迫从他嘴角淌出的唾液。他的体液将他围拢，浑身上下湿漉漉的，在镜头下熠熠生辉。  
有人伸手取下了戴在布雷夫嘴上的口枷。没有了围栏的约束，盈余的口水瞬间决堤，直接跌落在他的胸膛上。他干咳了几声，在这之后，一根阴茎贴在了他的脸上。  
“舔它，金格雷夫，把它舔硬了，一会我就用它来操你。”  
“滚开！离我远一点！”探险家用已经有些沙哑的嗓音吼叫着。但还未等到他反应过来，就有人掐住了他的脖子。“金格雷夫先生，筹码没有选择的余地。如果你是一个明事理的人，就应该乖乖照做。”  
他不得不就范，奥尼斯看得出来，他的脸因缺氧而差点变了色。这群人是一群狠角色，他们什么事情都做得出来，如果当时布雷夫没有去舔那根丑陋的阴茎的话，现在扔在废纸筒中的恐怕就不是威胁信，而是布雷夫.金格雷夫的死亡证明了。而布雷夫则在短暂的缺氧后同样意识到了这个问题，他先是在重新获得氧气后低下了头，大口地喘息，紧接着，他的头再次被强迫着抬了起来。这次，他没有拒绝贴在他脸上的阴茎，他伸出他的舌头，缓缓地，极不情愿地擦拭着那根还未勃起的性器，没有任何技巧性可言。他露出了明显的嫌恶的表情，而阴茎的主人似乎对此感到不满。他伸出手，再次扼住探险家的咽喉，然后以粗暴的方式强行撬开了他的口腔，将性器插了进去。  
“如果你敢用牙咬的话，我就立刻把你的脖子折断，我说到做到。”  
阴茎夺走了布雷夫口中残存的空气，他不住地干呕，但是男人的性器似乎直接逼近了他的喉咙，他现在只能发出“噗嗤，噗嗤”的声音。“妈的，你是白痴吗？用吸的，不要光含着！”男人收拢了他的手指，布雷夫脸上明显地出现了难熬的神色，他只得按照男人的要求，用极其蹩脚的动作为男人做着口交。  
奥尼斯没有来由地联想到了温润的口腔，湿热的内壁，他开始不由自主地去联想被布雷夫口交是什么样的感觉。这样的想法羞耻又罪恶，但他无法控制住自己想要自慰的手。这盘录像带就像是伊甸园的蛇，它萦绕在奥尼斯的脑海中，嘶嘶地吐着红色的信子，催促他赶快吞食树梢上的甘果。起初，他只是想查看这盘录像的内容，尽管他知道他即将面对的，是怎样残酷的场景，但现在，怪异的感觉如浪潮般向他涌来，他感觉自己也被困在了那台放映着影像的机器中。他隔着一层屏幕，看着布雷夫，想象着他遍体鳞伤却富有美感的胴体，内心感到焦躁不安，却又忍不住心怀期待。  
他在心中反复提醒自己不能这样，直到屏幕中没有露出脸的男人发出了一声喟叹，然后射在了布雷夫的嘴里。

*  
鳞片脱落的斗鱼，撕裂了尾鳍的斗鱼，缠斗在一起的斗鱼，漂浮在水面上的斗鱼。  
在奥尼斯心中，布雷夫就像是骄傲的斗鱼，而现在，他引以为傲的尾鳍已经破裂，他光滑的鳞片已尽数脱落，他被鱼群围裹在垓心，不断被撕扯、蚕食。  
镜头给布雷夫的脸拍足了特写，男人的阴囊连同耻毛一道搔刮在他的脸上，自龟头外溢的精液被挤出了口腔，留在了那根柱体上。男人满足地离开了探险家的口腔，汩汩而流的精液仿佛是在向所有人宣告男人已经成功地战胜了这深不见底的险峻沟壑。  
布雷夫被精液呛得一句话都说不出来，而滋事者们也并不想给他留下喘息的机会。录像开始变换视角，从正面移动到了侧面，由近拉到远。位于镜头中央的是一个硕大的身躯，身躯的主人正视图将性器挤入那个刚刚开发完成的洞穴。探险家的嗓音彻底变得沙哑起来，人们已经不需要再为他带口枷了。他现在一句话都说不出来，只能发出一阵阵短而急促的喘息。  
人们将探险家的腿高高架起，他无力反抗，只好任由男人像是侵犯女人一样侵犯着他。在性器强行挤入那条甬道时，他的小腹开始剧烈地收缩，穴口因突如其来的刺激开始不断收紧。侵犯他的男人用低沉的嗓音咒骂着，他一掌拍在了探险家的大腿上，留下了一道红印。  
“妈的，你给我放轻松点！太紧了！”  
男人不断地拍打着他的大腿，臀部，原本遍布乌青的腿上泛出了一片片的红色。摄影机借此机会将焦点聚集在了私密的连接处。布雷夫的孔洞紧紧吸附着对方的性器，但此时，因为不断地拍击，它略微松弛了下来，借此机会，性器的主人将全部的性器插了进去。探险家开始惨叫，没有人去理睬。  
“让我猜猜，你一定很喜欢这种感觉，不是吗？”  
阴茎出出进进，牵扯出了比此前更多的肠液。每突进一次，布雷夫的双腿都会痉挛一下。这样的性爱毫无快乐可言，但前列腺感受到的刺激却是无比真实的。探险家的阴茎已经变得异常坚挺，但他似乎还在动用自己的理智，克制住了自己射精的欲望。他的下身早已变得泥泞不堪，更多的手向他伸了过来，那些手擦过他身体的每一处肌肤，每一处敏感的地方，所有的刺激都使他战栗不已。但他还在坚持着，他的骄傲让他不能这么轻易地低头。尽管他的尾鳍已经残破不堪，但他依旧残存着一星斗志。  
鱼群们并没有放弃对他的围攻。就在他身上的男人操弄着他的时候，另一些人拿着什么东西向他围了过来。  
“金格雷夫先生，你知道淫纹是什么吗？”说完，人们又开始开怀大笑，“也对，不知道才正常。正是因为你不知道，所以我们才要担负起教会你的义务。”  
那是一把锋利的小刀。有人故意拿着它在镜头前晃了晃，刀刃折射出的光芒足以令人感到不安。“我想你不会介意我们在你身上留下一些纪念品吧？出门远游的人总会想在去过的地方刻下‘到此一游’，我们也一样。”  
刀刃游走在探险家的胸膛，顺着肌肉开始下滑，停留在了小腹靠下的位置。人们就像是用刀在岩石上留下印记一样，将尖峰竖起。布雷夫根本无力阻止，他甚至连一句完整的话都无法说出，而滋事者们则当着他的面，用刀划开了他的小腹，不带任何情感，仿佛没有任何人会因此受伤。探险家感受到了疼痛，对于他此前的冒险来说，这样的疼痛并非无法忍受，但这种非人道的羞辱比任何一次险些置他于死地的危机都要可怕，都要摧残尊严。  
他的身体逐渐使不出任何力气，任由人们架住，高高抬起。操弄着他的阴茎加快了侵入的速度，那对阴囊拍击着他泛红的臀部，发出不堪入耳的声音。镜头再一次转向布雷夫，此时呈现在他脸上的是一种极复杂的表情。先前饱含怒意的绿色瞳孔在此刻因为生理快感而变得涣散无神，但紧缩的眉头仍然不愿意接受自己已经沦陷的事实。他脸上的血痂被不断分泌的汗水冲开了一些，但斗殴的痕迹仍能在此显现。他看起来仍然保留着意识，但谁也不知道他能撑到什么时候。  
人们为这张看似有些意乱情迷的面孔拍摄了长达数十秒的特写，这是奥尼斯第一次见到布雷夫露出如此温和的表情。他的兄弟，那个很少在他人面前露出笑容，总之以冷漠拒人于千里之外的兄弟，此时正用他迷离的双眼注视着自己。不可否认，这是他一直想要看到的，希望能出现在布雷夫脸上的表情。他曾经为这样的想法感到羞愧，现在同样也是，但他仍然用手指拂过自己的性器，不断地规避自脑海深处出现的伦理观念，幻想着他的兄弟对他露出如这般温柔且失神的表情。  
布雷夫是一尾斗鱼，拥有尊严的斗鱼，他永远不会为任何人低下他高昂的头颅，而如今，在一切生机都消耗殆尽后，斗鱼的尸体浮出了水面。没有人能在它身上发现尊严留存的痕迹，透过那一层水缸，奥尼斯只能看到一具失去了表达能力的、支离破碎的躯壳。那具躯壳顺随着水波飘荡，呈现出失去了灵魂的模样，但它依旧吸引着奥尼斯的目光。那是他无法想象的布雷夫，那是他渴望窥见的布雷夫，那是被逼入绝路、奄奄一息的布雷夫，但那永远是布雷夫，他的兄弟，他曾经抱之以情感的人——  
当他再次回过神时，他的精液已经黏黏糊糊地挂在了手上。录像中的男人早已离开了布雷夫的身体，布雷夫在此前的侵犯下再也无法保持理智，他最后屈服了，精液从阴茎中喷射而出，挥洒在渗出血珠的小腹上。人们的调侃生不绝于耳，不知姓名的人再一次地围了上来，在此之后，录像带便不再播放新的内容了。但显而易见，录像记录的内容只是他们罪恶行径的一小部分而已。  
奥尼斯躺在沙发上，任由冷气带走他身上燥热的温度，让自己的汗水不断下坠。心中的躁动早已随射精消逝而去，但罪恶感依然盘踞在他的心头。  
思考再三，他整理了一下自己的衣服，然后走到电话旁，熟练地拨通了一个电话。那是他的兄弟，他了解布雷夫的秉性。虽然探险家一度濒临死亡，也损失了一些无可挽回的东西，但他仍然顽强地活着。  
电话那头终于传出了声音，声音的主人嗓音沙哑，似乎像是大病一场，还没有缓和过来。  
“是我，”奥尼斯开口，他的脑海中再一次浮现出了录像带的内容，“你现在有空吗？我有些事情想找你谈谈。”  
我为发生的一切而感很抱歉，奥尼斯在心中说。为那些措手不及的暗算，为那从伊甸园掉落的，开始有些腐败的苹果，也为那因他的疏忽而撕裂了尾鳍的那条美丽的斗鱼，而感到道歉。

**Author's Note:**

> 没有什么用的特别注明：这篇故事是角色们的平行世界故事，是薛定谔的故事，原版本不存在这个剧情  
虽然我觉得肯定不会有人看到这篇（本意是想在ao3留个底），但如果有人不幸地看到了这篇且看到了最后....那么恭喜！你踩到雷了！！  



End file.
